The disclosure relates to a valve subassembly, a drive system having such a valve subassembly, and a method for the operation thereof.
EP 791 754 B1 discloses a drive system having a valve subassembly which is provided for connection to two separate pumps. The two pumps are each directly connected in fluid terms to one of two pump lines, wherein the two pump lines each extend through the entire valve subassembly. Furthermore, there are provided a plurality of direction control valves which are each connected in parallel to the two pump lines in such a manner that pressurized fluid can flow exclusively from the pump lines to the direction control valves. In this instance, it is also impossible for pressurized fluid to be exchanged between the two pump lines. There is associated with each direction control valve an actuator whose movement direction and speed can be controlled using the direction control valve.
The advantage of the present disclosure is that the valve subassembly can be operated with a single pump. When the maximum delivery flow of the pump is not sufficient to supply all the actuators adequately with pressurized fluid, predetermined consumers may be supplied with pressurized fluid in a preferable manner or with higher priority.